Togo
Basics In Togo two operators are active: * Togocel (by Togo Telecom) * Moov '''(by Maroc Telecom) Both networks broadcast on 900 MHz for 2G and 2100 MHz for 3G. In summer 2017 4G/LTE licenses were issued to the two operators and Togocel and Moov both launched their 4G/LTE network in Lomé in June 2018. When buying a SIM card, bring a valid ID to the operator's store, because registration of users has been mandatory in Togo since 2011. Country code for Togo is +228. Landline numbers start with 2, mobile numbers with 9. The prices given in this article are in CFA Francs (XOF). '''Togocel Togocel is the mobile branch of state-owned Togo Telecom and the market leader ("Le Leader") in Togo with more than 2/3 of all subscribers. It has the best coverage in the country, quite dense and includes 3G in most towns: coverage map. 4G/LTE has been launched in June 2018 in the capital of Lomé with the obligation to cover 40% of population by 2022. Their prepaid offers are branded as Libertis 'and are sold in various base plans. None of these include data, though. So it doesn't make a difference for data as the same packages can be added. 'Availability SIM cards are available at Togocel Shops. The starting package costs 2500 CFA and recharge cards come in different values between 200 CFA and 45 000 CFA. To top-up use *222*#. You can check your balance with *444#. Data feature packages As there is no base rate, you will need to activate a package to get data access: Data packages can be activated by *104*2#. To receive settings, send a text message with "CONFIG" to 1500 or via USSD code by *104*1#. More information *APN: internet.togocel /or/ internetd.togocel *Togocell offers an app to manage your packages for Android and iOS *Website in French: http://www.togocel.tg/ *Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/Togocel/ 'Moov' Moov is the brand of Atlantique Telecom group, that changed ownership from the Emirati Etisalat to Maroc Telecom in 2017. Due to bureaucratic slow-down they have only been able to start to roll-out 3G from August 2016. Moov has less subscribers and a lower coverage than Togocell. 4G/LTE has been launched in June 2018 in the capital of Lomé Availability The starter pack called Moov Kit will set you back 500 CFA and includes 300 CFA of credit 50 domestic text messages and 15 MB of data. Electronic recharges are sold from 200 CFA, recharge vouchers start at 500 CFA. Moov often runs top-up promotions with extra bonus. Data feature packages There is no base rate for data. You need to choose one of their packages. Their data-only bundles are called Forfaits iZi' '''and come in following sizes: Packages can be activated by using *400# code. For access to only social media like Facebook and WhatsApp the '''Social iZi' '''pack is available for 50 CFA per day. Activation by *400#. As a promotion '''Pass Sahel are sold. These are combo packages that include free calls to the countries of the Sahel region and domestic data. To activate use *228#: * Pass Sahel 1: 5 minutes of calls and 100 MB of data for 1 day: 900 CFA * Pass Sahel 2: 10 minutes of calls and 300 MB of data for 7 days: 2 500 CFA More information * APN: moov * Website in French: http://www.moov.tg/ * Facebook site: https://www.facebook.com/moovtogoofficiel/ Category:Africa Category:Moov Category:Maroc Telecom Category:7/18